Seven Devils
by EmeraldxLady
Summary: Emily Taylor is at heart a broken woman with nothing to her name, she dances in scantily clad for the rich bored men who seek pleasure in Las Vegas. Though when the man she knows as Khan kills a client in front of her, she is seduced by the offer of freedom and aids him in an escape to San Francisco where Emily will get more than she ever bargained for. Rated M for reasons.
1. Mystery

**_Oh...my...god... I am not exactly find of this chapter but I am satisfied enough to post it. Everything about this chapter seems so... non-trekkie. *grr* Anyways, I hope that this will suffice for now. the next chapter SHOULD be more accurate to the universe. And please Read and Review._**

**_Research... _**

**_I do not own anything cannon. _**

* * *

_There comes a time when we must face the crossroads. The choice we make that will soon affect our future. I have realized that the choices I have made were not always morally right but to me, the choice brought me to a brighter light._

_We are all sinners and saints, yet I choose to be the sinner. Sins to bring the saintly outcomes to protect me and my family; It seems that I am destined to forever fight against the force to fall to my knees at the bidding of someone, to become a slave to anyone's desires. But after a while...there is no use in fighting. I have nothing left, I am left broken..._

Staring at the reflection, grey colored eyes stared back. The heavy blue and silver eye makeup to match the costume of an Arabic belly dancer, the silver bells jingled merrily at any move of her hips. Beaded tassels hanged playfully from her bra like top, a jeweled belly piercing winked in the florescent light. She hated everything about this costume, she hated the glitter on her pale skin, she hated the way her jet black hair was done up fashionably in loose curls and jeweled hair berets. Blue was a good color on her but she never really cared for an electric blue, according to the head lady, it would attract more attention.

A knock interrupted her thoughts rudely as she looked to the door and frowned, she walked over two steps and opened it, seeing an older woman in the latest fashion of pointed shoulders and an up do that looked like it came from a cheap fashion magazine.

"Emmie, you're on in two minutes, you have guests to please!" she sang the last bit before she clicked down the hall in her ridiculous heels.

"Alright..." she sighed heavily, staring at herself in the mirror again. Faking her best seductive smile she frowned and shook her head at herself, she looked stupid.

Walking out of the bathroom, she practiced her natural shimmy, making the tiny bells jingle happily. Her bare feet padded across the cold wooden floor, she wore anklets of tiny silver coins. Tinkling with each step as if she were a fairy,

She stepped behind a velvet red curtain; her name was next to it along with the time shift. Her customers must have been men of importance to request a dancer to the VIP room. She quickly adjusted her costume before she slowly opened the curtains.

"I will make sure to get the payment before..." a short in stature human/alien hybrid man stopped short as he watched Emmie come in.

"As you can see, I have hired one of the finest dancers in this place, just too..." he looked at his companions. Clothed in black, he wore a hood over the head to conceal the identity. Emmie noticed the certain air of raw power that intimidated her. But she pretended not to listen and sultry walked to the ice box to grab the bottles of their ordered drinks.

"Kind of ease the tension," his reached a high note.

"I was not aware that you hired a distraction..."

Emmie's job was to never interfere with the customers conversations; however, she could not ignore the softer male voice. It was harsh, cold yet it held a certain rawness to it that made it ultimately more intimidating. This man... made her feel uncomfortable.

"I hired her because I think it would do you some good Master." the man pulled on his dress shirt collar nervously.

_Master? _Emmie thought to herself as she served the hybrid his drink.

"Women like this are filthy Kyunn" the voice was now vicious; "I came to settle an agreement about my money." And from his coat, he pulled out a gun.

Emmie froze in midway, almost dropping the expensive bottle of alcohol in hand. It wasn't just the weapon that bothered her, it was what he said. The word "filthy" echoed through her head in that cold, malicious voice.

The gun was aimed for the other man's head; he was paralyzed with terror as he stared down at the barrel. This weapon was an antique by the looks of it, not one of the modern stunners that Starfleet regularly used.

"W-w-wait just a second master, I know I can get it, I…" the gun went off and his head practically exploded from point blank. This time, Emmie drop the bottle to bring her hands to her mouth in a silent scream.

The man clad in black stood up gracefully, he was taller and broader than she. His hood shrouded him in darkness as he turned his head to look at her. Now it was her turn to look down the barrel.

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't silence you,"

Emmie looked down the barrel of the antique gun before she flicked her gaze to her assailant. From the hooded man point of view, the terror in her eyes suddenly vanished and was replaced with a lifeless void. Her face became still, there was nothing within her, she was just staring at him.

"Why should I?" her voice soft but emotionless "I am just filth."

The hooded man was silent as he pondered her words; she had not given any reason to spare her life. Instead, it seemed like she had listed the reason for him to shoot her.

"You have heart," he sheathed his gun "A good reason for me not to shoot you."

Emmie continued her stare, though she had managed to convince him with acting numb, she had hoped he didn't notice how badly her knees were trembling. The man circled her like a cat does to its prey. She could not see his eye but she could feel him looking over her, despite her trembling knees, she stood absolutely still.

"I will not lie, you are definitely a fine woman," his voice seemed closer "but it seems that you are put to waste here in this whore house."

Emmie frowned "I am not a whore, many pay for my services to dance and pay attention to them." she inwardly congratulated herself that she was keeping her cool. "A woman such as me has more self-respect than that of the common whore," She held her head high, "but if you see me as filth then so be it."

"But you are slave to men are you not?" he murmured softly "You dance and provide services to them but…you hate that don't you."

Emmie's heart stopped, he was spot on about her feelings towards her life. A sudden wave of sadness filled her chest as she looked at him, but she guarded her emotions with a blank stare.

"If you wish to escape before the guards notice the body, you need to leave now."

The hooded man was suddenly facing her; his gloved fingers suddenly traced up her neck and cupped her chin. Forcing her to stare at him, now she could see that he possessed cold jade eyes.

"I can help you escape…" his tone suddenly seemed gentle.

Emmie stared at him warily, mildly disturbed by the sudden change of tone, "Now why should I trust a man than just killed someone in cold blood?"

He let out a dark chuckle "Should there be a reason to escape?"

"Yes."

"But there is none." He replied, "I can see that you are considering my offer."

Emmie looked away thoughtfully before she pulled away from the man, "I am going mental doing this but…follow me."

After grabbing what she had brought from her locker, they duo escaped out the back just as she heard commotion around the front. The man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to a parked hover car in the shadows of the alley way. Emmie always took the shuttle because she couldn't afford a car. Climbing in shot gun, she buckled in just in time before the car hovered out of the alley way

Emmie stared out of the window, _what am I thinking? I am running away with a murderer! Well, it's probably not the worst thing I have done yet… _she glanced at him in the driver's seat, his attention was on the road.

"What's your name?" she didn't know why she wanted to ask but maybe it would break the uncomfortable silence. He was silent as he pushed his hood off, and with the constant passing by of the street lights, and she could get glimpses of his face. He was extremely handsome, too much for Emmies liking. She could see that he had dark curly hair what was cut short, his features were on the narrow side but it went well with his lithe build.

"Khan." He said in a short tone, Emmie took in the information before she replied "Emily but I prefer Emmie."

"Emily…" he mused "That's an old name."

Emmie looked out the window without an answer, she watched the white lines on the road and became hypnotized and let her mind wonder. Though her thoughts were centered on why she was aiding him.

_Maybe… something about this might help me?_

"Are you skilled?"

Blinking from her deep thoughts, she looked over at Khan who was continuing to drive, "pardon?"

"What are your skills?"

Emmie raised his eyebrows at his question "What do you want from me?"

"Your help," he stopped the car at a red light.

"Oh," she sighed "I guess I can shimmy my way into a situation, but just in case you were asking for useful skills, in that case the best I can offer is dancing."

A ghostly smile passed over Khan's lips "how well can you gather information?"

"Just fine" She replied.

"Well then my little dancer… I may just have use for you." He casted his jade colored eyes in her direction, she frowned in return.

"Just as long I don't have to kill…"

"No, no Emily, leave that to me." He stepped on the accelerator; Emily stared at him for a little longer before she looked out the window.

_Good bye Las Vegas and hello life of crime…_

* * *

**[One Month Later, San Francisco] **

San Francisco was so much more different than the hot and high life of Las Vegas. Of course she had left everything behind but nothing there meant any value to her, Just a rink-a-dink apartment with neighbors that either fought too much or had sex to loudly. If she had a pet, she would have stopped but sadly, she didn't.

so called employer was an interesting man, within the span of a month since they have arrived; his rules were plain and simple.

Not mention his name to anyone other than "Master".

He needed her, she should come immediately and without question.

Stay out of his way.

Follow those three rules and he promised no harm would come to her and she was free to do whatever she pleased.

Emmie didn't mind those rules much; it meant they stayed at a fully furnished apartment with an amazing view of the city. She hardly saw of Khan except the few times he came out of grab something, not once did she see him at least eat something. Sometimes people came over but he never greeted them, instead they came and went quickly. She was beginning to realize that she was more of a hired companion with way to much freedom. She didn't really mind living with him because he tended to keep to himself but admittedly, Emmie was never one for enjoying the company of secretive people. But, she never question him about it.

The furnished apartment was rather luxurious, expensive furniture and the bathrooms were amazing. One had a double headed shower room (her personal favorite) and the other as a luxurious Jacuzzi bath. The room where Khan stayed in, which was the Master bedroom connected to the office room, she had only ever gone in there once when she was given the rundown on everything.

Staying in the other bedroom that had a balcony, it was ten times larger than her previous apartment and had a walk in closet, and she only filled a portion of it during her month when she had to shop for things to wear. She preferred the vintage fashion above the modern. Naturally living in sudden luxury did questioned what her new employer did for a living.

* * *

_**[Friday night]**_

Emmie finished the last letter in her note before she pinned to the fridge with a magnet. Wearing a form fitting black halter party dress with matching pumps she looked to the door to quietly escape her apartment. Not wanting to disturb him but at the same didn't want to feel cooped up on a Friday night. There was a nice little bar a few blocks away where she felt interesting in checking out for herself.

Checking her small purse, she made the mental list of everything she needed. House keys, phone, make-up and her wallet. What else could a girl need tonight?

Leaving the apartment, she walked down the brief hallway to the elevator, pulling out her phone to determine the address, typing the name of the club before it popped to be near walking distance from the apartment building.

The weather outside was cool and wet; luckily Emmie had put on her jacket before she started walking to her destination. The bar was called "Seatini" with a 1700 naval ship, inside was a warm atmosphere with warm lamp mood lighting. Quite blues played over the stereos, many people and aliens were talking to each other intimately, barely talking over the music.

Taking a seat at the bar, Emmie pulled out a menu and looked over the cocktails that were available. The special tonight was a fish dinner with a white wine of sorts but Emmie wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Hey, you"

Emmie looked up to see a young woman with all the right curves, wearing a slinky scoop neck tank top that's dark purple with silver and black leggings and black booties. Her mahogany hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, she wore the smoky eye look that seemed to bring out her eyes.

"Look sweetheart," she began with a smirk "if I had a face as pretty as yours, I would be batting eyelashes and getting men to fight over me...but hey, maybe that's not your style. What can I getcha?'

Emmie let out a small smile "Uh, a dry martini with lots of olives."

"Ooh!" she cooed, "You got class, shaken I presume?"

"Yes, thank you." Emmie replied softly as she watched the sassy bar tender mix her drink and with a blink of an eye, the drink was placed before her in a pristine martini glass with three olives on a tooth pick.

"A girl like you is usually with some handsome chump" she began "now tell me, why you are looking so blue?"

"I'm new in town I guess," Emmie began, lightly tracing the glass, "came from Las Vegas."

The woman raised her brows with interest "oh, viva Las Vegas, the city that never sleeps?"

"That's the one" Emmie smiled bitterly "Though…I don't recommend working there."

"No?" she inquired "did you work there?"

Emmie nodded "as a dancer…I guess you can say that I got a better job offer." She finally took her first sip of the martini, it was well balanced.

"You definitely have the looks for Las Vegas," she complimented as she began cleaning the pint glasses "You have such pretty skin, what's your secret?"

"Lotion," Emmie laughed, "and washing your body with soap"

"Pfft, been there, done that!" she sighed dramatically "I guess you were just born with good looks."

Emmie didn't reply, instead she pulled out the toothpick and bit off one of the olives, chewing and savoring the tart flavor carefully before swallowing it.

"What's your name?" the bar tender asked, changing the subject.

"Emmie…Emmie Taylor" she replied softly, "and you?"

"Hannah Isbell," she grinned "I am known for making the meanest drink in the city." Another customer called her over and she waved her hand in reply.

"Well, duty calls." She sighed before looking at Emmie "welcome to the bay Emmie that drink is on the house."

"Oh…Thank you," Emmie gave her a gracious smile before Hannah left to attend to another customer. Exhaling a sigh from her nose, she sipped down some of her drink before swirling the olives in the remaining contents.

She liked blues music; it sort of fit her mood. Though she was hearing lyrics of first love and she scoffed. She had been in love once, but it only turned into a major disaster.

"My, you sure look lovely this evening," a smooth male voice brought her out of the fog of thoughts and made eye contact with striking blue eyes. Her new visitor was a typical handsome man with blonde hair to match his eyes; he was wearing a silly grin.

"Thank you," she replied simply.

"I am not trying to freak you out or anything," he swirled his glass of something on the rocks before taking a swig "I just thought a compliment might cheer you up."

Emmie chuckled softly "Thanks I guess?"

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, giving her a dazzling smile.

Emmie blinked before replying with a slow "sure…"

He took a seat at the bar next to her, extending his hand to her "The name's James Kirk."

"Emmie Taylor," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Ooh, you got a firm hand there," he gave her a flirtatious wink, "not that I don't mind though."

Staring at Mr. James Kirk, she immediately knew that he was one of those constant flirts that always seemed to end up having a pretty girl in his bed. Emmie wasn't in the mood for sex but a little flirtation wouldn't harm anyone.

"So, what brings you over here?" she asked "you by yourself?"

"No," he replied and looked over his shoulder to a table with three people watching them, one of them, a man with pointed ears and strange hair cut was looking rather peeved. "But I noticed you looking lonely so I decided to come over for a bit."

"How kind," Emmie said almost sarcastically.

James laughed "yeah, I am pretty generous at times." His eyes glanced down at the exposed legs, she watched him as they lingered there for a moment before he looked back up at her, and she had fixed her stare at him, resting her cheek lightly on her knuckles.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked innocently.

"Hm...?Oh, um, I don't mean to brag but I am the captain of the Starship Enterprise." He gave her a sweetheart grin.

"Oh, that is impressive" she nodded "I'm new to the area."

"Where you from?" he asked.

"Las Vegas."

"Oh man, I love Las Vegas!" he smiled happily.

Emmie grinned "yeah, so do I." her tone was bittersweet.

"It's fun, especially at night." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Emmie had the sudden urge to want to roll her eyes but someone called him over, an African-American woman sharing the exact same facial expression as the pointed ear guy.

"Ugh... well, if you get the urge, look me up at Starfleet." He winked at her before placing his card next to her hand. Her gaze followed him back to her table before she looked back at her drink. Finally, she rolled her eyes.

_That was…kind of exhausting._

Finishing the last two olives before downing the rest of her drink, her phone let out its shrill and happy ring tone. Emmie checked the I.D to see that it was blocked, warily she answered.

"Hello, this is Emmie Taylor?"

"Come outside immediately." Then the phone clicked, leaving a dead line.

Khan had called her; she immediately began to wonder if she had done something wrong. She never had any trouble before but why did he call her right now when she was semi-enjoying herself.

Quickly gathering her things, she left a generous tip before she clicked out of the bar while putting her coat on. She was met with the cold chill after walking out of the bar; she shivered slightly as she looked around.

_Where the hell is he? _Emmie stood there for a couple minutes before she began walking back to the apartment, mumbling to herself about his demanding attitude.

"No please or thank you… sheesh, should it be so hard?" she grumbled quietly to herself as she came to a dark part of the street.

"Emily."

Emmie let out a startled scream as she jumped about a foot away from the origin of the voice, placing a hand over her hammering heart; she gaped at the figure in the darkness.

"Dude…" she gasped "not cool."

Khan stepped into the harsh orange light; he was frowning, most likely at her comment. He reached out and surprisingly with care he grabbed her by the wrist and led her into the alley way.

"Come with me."

She willingly followed, just because he didn't let go of her wrist and she was wearing heels and didn't want to trip. He dragged her along for only a couple feet before he made her link arms with him. Glad that the dark hid her heated blush, Emmie looked up at him warily.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I need you for a certain… task." He glanced down at her as they stepped into the fading light of a door light.

"For what," she asked, looking ahead.

Met with silence, Emmie knew that it was probably best not to ask too many questions. Glanced up at him as they continued their brisk walk, Emmie noticed up ahead a group of being by a door, there was a cloud of smoke hovering over them, and she noticed that some of them had weapons. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she looked up at Khan, was this the place.

Khan surprised her by moved his arm that was linked with hers and switched to wrapping it around her hip and brought her closer to his side. Emmie had to hold in a gasp as they walked closer.

_What the hell is he doing!_ She freaked out in her thoughts.

"Hey you!" one them stood up, he was human, the guy next to him was a tall and all muscle Orion man, his green skin looked weird and almost sickly in the light. The others turned and eyed them; Emmie couldn't help but notice that half of them were eyeing her.

"Do you gat business in these parts buddy?" the man twirled his toothpick in his mouth. "You know there is a fee to get in right?"

"What's the fee?" Khan replied calmly.

The guy looked back at his gang as they all began to laugh rather lecherously. He had a greedy smile on his sunken face, pulling out his toothpick.

"Well…you got two options." He raised two fingers, "One, you pay about well… 10 grand or two…"

Emmie felt uncomfortable when he looked at her with a leering smile, she could see lusty intentions in his eyes as he gave her a once over, like a dog eyeing its first meal in months.

"You give that sweet little thing to us, you get in scot free." He gave her a wink "don't worry, we'll take good care of ya.."

A strange smirk crept over his face as he suddenly pushed her forward, a wave of terror and betrayal washed over her as he looked over her shoulder at him. The negotiator caught her in his arms,

"NO!" Emily screamed as she began to fight against him as he dragged her to a darker part pf the alleyway, the rest of the group followed him, cheering and calling out first dibs.

"No you sons of bitches," the man holding her shouted "I bargained which means, I go first."

Emmie searched for Khan but he was nowhere in sight. Holding back tears, she was suddenly shoved against a wall; she managed to stay up right.

"Oh honey," the man laughed coldly "it's been a while since I had such a pretty mouth over my cock…"

The group whooped and cheered, the leader looked over his shoulder at them before he smiled "and it's gonna be a while till we are all done here, do you best pucker up my sweet."

Almost wanting to throw up, Emmie looked around for a chance to escape. She would run until she had nothing left, she began an elaborate plan to run to the nearest hotel and stay there before renting a car and getting out of town.

"Get on your knee's bitch before I…" he was suddenly silenced by a sickening crack and his head almost turned completely around.

Khan turned at almost lightning speed as each man barely had enough time to react before they were killed, the last body fell to the ground with a surprise look on his dead face. Khan looked at all of the dead before he stared at Emmie. With powerful strides, he walked over to where Emmie pressed herself against the wall.

Without hesitation, Emmie raised her hand to slap him in full force, how dare he put her in that kind of danger. However Khan had caught her hand before she reached his cheek.

"You fucking asshole" Emmie breathed shakily through her teeth.

"I need them distracted before I execute the first part of the plan," he replied coldly.

Emmie violently tried to tug out of his steel grip "Let me guess, me being raped by a group of men was a part of it?" she didn't want her distraut feeling to leak so she made herself sound more angry.

"In order for it to work, I couldn't tell you the plan, otherwise you would have disagreed."

"Bullshit!" she spat "you just felt guilty that I was going to be assaulted…"

With a small chuckle, Khan let go of her wrist "You flatter yourself thinking I _wasn't_ going to save you."

"You fucking…wait, what?" confused by his words.

Khan gave her a small smirk before he headed for the entrance. Emmie stood there, flabbergasted by his words; he had totally turned her around.

"Emily,"

Blinking, Emmie nodded dumbly as she stepped around the bodies and walked up next to him. Like a gentleman, he held the door opened for her. She could heard the loud, modern music.

_Pfft, as if he is going to win me over with chivalry! _

Glaring into a bright red light, Emmie descended down the stairs until she took in the sight of what she recognized as a drug house. Human and aliens of all species were either sitting in big cushioned chairs, drinking, smoking or doing some sort of drug. In the center of the room was a giant pole dancing stage with human and Orion girl dancers. Emmie cringed at the sight as memories of her previous job flooded back into her head.

"Fools…" Khan snarled as he mentioned for her to follow, much to her chagrin, Emmie followed closely behind him, He ignored the cat calls of the dancers and the offers from dealers trying to sell him some sort of exotic, extra-terrestrial drug. Emmie was familiar with this kind of crowd and felt uncomfortable being suddenly thrown back to experience it again. The flashing strobe and color lights were disorienting and the smell of heavy tobacco was making her feel dizzy.

"Love potion crystal for the pretty lady?" an older man high up on the drug offered it to her, in the flashing lights she could see the loopy grin on his face. She politely refused him and stepped even closer to Khan.

Khan suddenly stopped, almost causing Emmie to smack her face into his back. Looking around his frame,

"Wait here." Khan ordered sternly.

Emmie began to protest but Khan was already headed for a group of people, she squinted through the light and the fog of smoke. She couldn't tell if they were human or some other race, crossing her arms, she waited patiently as she tried to ignore everything that was going on around her.

It seemed like forever when Khan finally returned and told her to follow. Eager to get out of the place, Emmie followed him as they headed out a different door. She was greeted with fresh air and Emmie inhaled, tasting the saltiness of the ocean air. It was only a block away from their towering apartment building.

"I deserve a bath when we get back," she mumbled to herself as she began to head home without waiting for Khan, she was too infuriated to feel loyal.

* * *

After a long bubble bath, a light meal and a glass of wine later, Emmie collapsed onto her crème colored bed; the fabric was expensive and felt like she was lying on a cloud.

"Why didn't he pay 10 grand?" she grumbled, "he can obviously afford to pay for expensive shit like this?"

After a few moments of staring blankly at the ceiling, Emmie decided to sleep. Her body was exhausted and she was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Khan was staring at the screen of his computer, thoughtfully overseeing the plans he was generating. So far he had infiltrated the underworld, though not his preferred company, they were proven to be loyal and willing when money or some addictive substance was mentioned.

Out of all of them, Emmie was the most intriguing. He had given her an allowance to help support herself and she had used it wisely on the necessities. She had thoughtfully bought enough food for the both of them. He never ate much but when he did, he was grateful when he was able to grab a fruit or already made meal for himself. The only payment she required was freedom. From what he knew, Emmie was working two jobs both as a dancer and a waitress to support herself. He was impressed so far to see someone her age to work so hard to survive.

After what happened this night, Khan had a feeling that he nearly shattered her trust. Her look of terror suddenly flashed through his mind as he waited for the right moment to attack. He never intended to have any harm come to her but he felt that the trauma of that experience would scar her memory for life.

_I think it would be wise to apologize…_

Getting up from his chair he exited from his dark room and headed for Emmie's. It was open but when he entered, she was already asleep, he assumed that the incident had worn her out physically and mentally. he noticed the glass of wine on the night stand and immediately knew that it was used to calm her down.

He couldn't help but notice the slender physique under the covers, a dancer's body was naturally lithe but she had something else to add to it, he wasn't one for sexual thoughts but at the moment, he didn't stop himself from admiring the woman. She was indeed lovely but was she going to prove herself more than just a pretty face that stayed around?

_She'll be gone soon anyways...__but for now, it will be interesting to see what else could happen. _

* * *

Emmie woke up to the morning sun in her eyes, groggily she rolled to the other side in order to go back to sleep but in her hazy vision she saw something out of place on her night stand. Rubbing her eyes, she finally stared at a small white card, picking it up, she stared at the words.

_Emily,_

_My sincerest apologize for last night; I never meant to put you in danger._

_K_

Letting out a huge sigh, she placed the card back on the night stand before she looked at the ceiling. Somewhat surprised by how…unlikely of him to apologize, But, last night was the first time in over a month she had any real experience with him. And even then, the thought of him giving her an apology would have never crossed her mind.

"I guess…I'll let it slide this time," she mused out loud before she curled back under the covers.

* * *

**Blah...thanks for reading. I hope this will be a good story. **


	2. Intensity

**I am not...sure about this chapter. I'll let you decide. **

**Please read and review! help me be better!**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

With a hot mug of coffee, Emmie poured over the job advertisements that were local in her new home. Feeling that there was no way in hell that she was going to be living off of her "Masters" allowance, she wanted income of her own, maybe make a couple friends and be…productive.

Scrolling through the online job postings, many of them were out of her credential range. Some were asking if they had graduated from Starfleet.

_No…unless you want an ex-exotic dancer, then sure, give me a ring._

Emmie had wanted to go to Starfleet Academy but with her past circumstance, she barely made the cut. Looking through the retail adds, she saw a little boutique that needed some help and soon marked down the address. A quick shuttle ride from the absurdly luxurious apartment,

After a few more minutes of perusing through the ads, her cell phone rang. Checking it, she felt her heart stop when noticed the caller I.D. Looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh . . Emily, where in hell are you?" a woman's voice scolded harshly.

She inhaled sharply "Oh...um, I am out of town at the moment."

"Are you fucking serious?" she gasped "that's not what I heard, Mom said you up and left town!"

Emmie physically cringed "Okay, look..." she began calmly "I decided I needed a new...scene in my life, Las Vegas isn't exactly a place for someone like me to find a good career."

"You didn't tell any of us?!" she almost shrieked,

"Jessica!" Emmie said a little too loudly "You know what mom would say, she practically would have thrown herself in front of the car to stop me from leaving."

Jessica scoffed, "always such the dreamer, hmm?"

"Jess..." Emmie groaned "I do not want to get into another fight with you."

"Well, you should probably call mom, she's practically balling her eyes out with worry." Jessica sounded vicious, "you are so selfish for doing this right?"

Emmie frowned before she hung up on her sister, tossing her phone back on the table in frustration. Though she loved her family naturally but Emmie could only love them so much before it was turned against her.

Her phone rang again, this time it was her mother calling and Emmie only stared at the name as the ringtone shrilled loudly. Emmie ignored the call. Putting on headphones, she began to type up her resume while listening to some oldies.

Halfway through her resume, she heard the door opened behind her, looking over her shoulder, Khan strolled out in his usual black attire. She gave him the raised brow as he approached her. Quickly, she pulled away her headphones.

"Good Morning." she greeted tonelessly.

"I request that you change your number." he ordered sternly, staring at her intently, in the morning light, Emmie did notice how amazingly green his eyes were. Clearing her throat, she nodded silently.

"Also, I am going to need you as...how you would say, my "date" this evening." there was that strange smirk on his face again, similar to the one last night just before he almost fed her to the wolves.

"You're buying dinner then," Emmie replied, still focused on the computer, "as...compensation for you apology."

"Agreed." There was a short pause "and wear something nice…we shall be dining among the very influential."

Emmie finally looked up at him "Will do, Master." She let a little sarcasm drip in her voice.

"John,"

"What?" Emmie stared at him, confused "I thought…"

"When we are at dinner, you will address me as John." Khan replied quickly "It's an alias that people don't normally question."

"So…what is my purpose in this?" Emmie questioned.

Khan was already heading for the door "You will be the comfort to those who think of me suspiciously," he stopped just before the door "be ready before 7:30, our dinner is at eight o'clock sharp." And with that, he left.

Crossing her arms almost in a sulking manner, Emmie sighed "well, I guess job searching is going to have to start now…"

Throughout the day, Emmie pondered what was going to happen at the little dinner that Khan, John, Master…whatever his name was, Emmie felt all sorts of confusion when it came to him.

_Why couldn't a nice doctor or accountant rescue me instead? Not some…secretive and suspicious criminal? _

Emmie had put her phone on silent to stop hearing her mom call her every hour; finally, she decided to turn it off until she got her new number.

After a day of applications and shopping for next month's worth of necessities and semi-shopping for a new phone, Emmie finally returned to the apartment to get ready for dinner.

Assuming that he wanted her to look her best, Emmie searched through her minimal selection of fancy clothes until she came across a dress she hadn't worn in a couple years. It was almost a emerald color, empire waist floor length dress with a v-neck and an open back with crossed thin straps in the back. After a small amount of thought, Emmie decided to go with it.

Showered, dressed and did her own hair and make-up, Emmie checked the time to see it was close to seven-thirty. Her hair was done up with loose curls that touched her upper back, her bangs were pushed neatly to the side. She applied a light coat of natural gloss before she put on her black heels. After a last inspection in the mirror, she gave herself a small smile before she left the safety of her room.

Without hesitation, Emmie stepped into the living room to see three men, one of them was Khan.

"Gentleman, I believe we are in the presence of a lady," a man unknown spoke to her; he was an older, graying man wearing a sharp tuxedo with a white scarf around his neck. "John, who is she?"

Khan and Emmie made eye contact; she held her breath as she awaited his response. She could see his jade eyes scanning her, she wasn't sure if he was displeased or not. A sudden smile touched his face that somehow seemed unnatural. Stepping closer, he held his hand to her,

"You look lovely this evening, Emily." He said gently,

Emmie carefully placed her fingers in his palm, closing his around hers gently, he lead her to meet the rest their companions. Even in heels, Khan stood taller than she.

_What is going on…? _Emmie was tempted to ask but she remained silent. She noticed that the way Khan was gently presenting her was almost as if she were a great prize that was to be handled with great care. Whatever façade he was holing, he was doing it all too well.

"Gentleman, may I introduce Emily Taylor" he almost seemed to hold her in place.

"Emily?" the same man spoke, his brows raised with interest "Here I was thinking I was basking in the presence of the great Athena herself!"

Emmie smiled pleasantly "You are to kind sir."

"Oh please my dear, my name is Charles Kane." He then winked "If I was aware you would be joining us, I would not have brought my wife!"

The elder men laughed but Emmie kept her pleasant smile, the action came so easily to her when it came to faking it. "Fake it till you make it" was the motto she lived by.

Khan was never a man to be taken by surprise easily; however, when Emmie stepped into the room, he was immediately captivated by her. Indeed, she was extremely beautiful in the flowing emerald gown she had picked and her black curls bounced against her shoulders, a lovely contrast to her moon colored skin. She was smiling at the flirtatious older man as if she were interested but he could see in her eyes that she wasn't enjoying it much.

Barely placing his fingertips on the exposed skin of her back, Khan escorted her out of the room as his clients tried their best to woo Emmie's attention in some way, she put on her black coat without assistance but she remained close to his side as they descended down to the lobby of the building. He squeezed his hand together quickly to get rid of the lingering warmth from his fingers.

They rode in separate cars; Emmie sat in the shot gun seat while Khan drove to the destination, Emmie stared out the window in silence, she was trying to not let her legs shake from her nerves.

"Are you nervous?"

Looking away from the window, Emmie inhaled slowly before she exhaled "I'm… alright." Not looking Khan in the eye.

"We will be arriving shortly… all that you need to know about tonight is that I will not hand you over so easily" Khan's voice remained neutral but the words almost made Emmie's head spin.

"Oh…okay." She breathed softly, swallowing the hard lump in her throat.

Their destination was the SFMOMA museum of art, there was a red carpet treatment as a valet came and took their car, Khan was courteous enough to open the door for her and take her hand. Arm in arm, they walked down the carpet to the entrance where Khan presented an invitation to the guard.

"Go on in sir."

Emmie opened her mouth to ask how he came upon the invitation but she remained silent as they entered the foyer of the museum. With delicate mood lighting and certain types of colored lighting on different rather…bizarre art pieces, Emmie looked around in wonder as they approached the coat check-in. About to shed her coat, she felt fingers slip over the collar and make contact with the skin on her shoulders as Khan assisted her with taking off her coat. An involuntary shiver when up her spine and she went rigid, he didn't seem to notice as he checked in both coats before stepping to her side. He flashed a glace before he linked arms with her again, beginning their stroll through the world of modern art and glamour.

"Stay close to me my little dancer…I wouldn't want you to get lost in this crowd." His tone was light, as if he were teasing her.

"I thought this was a dinner?" she asked quietly as she looked around the room.

"It's just not in this room." Khan replied quickly as they walked to another door to possibly another exhibit.

_Smartass… _Emmie thought to herself, not daring to say that out loud.

After traveling through another exhibit of art where Emmie felt she should feel impressed or disturbed. Khan or should she say "John" was acting social in a polite yet intimidating sort of manner. Not that Khan was rude or menacing, it's just that Emmie had to work hard to make the other guest more comfortable when Khan spoke to them in a rather soft yet harsh baritone, it was the softness he used that made them pale or make nervous noises deep within their throats. After a couple encounters, Emmie realized her true job at this party, her presence was appealing yet also she knew the social rules when Khan did not.

Throughout the social entourage, Khan kept Emmie close. Her arm was constantly linked with his and sometimes he would surprise her by patting her hand or gently stroking the top of her hand when they spoke to someone. Most had directed their attention at her to avoid the dark, jade green stare. Emmie noticed a couple times that younger women eyed him appreciatively; she knew that Khan was a handsome man but she didn't necessarily find him attractive. She felt more intimidated by him to feel any sort of attraction.

"Shall we go find our table?" Khan asked in a gentle tone, Emmie looked up to meet his eyes and smiled in agreement, "Yes John that sounds wonderful."

Leaving the exhibit, they navigated their way to a grand hall, being of all species talked amongst themselves in a private manner, most had a drink within their hand (claws, talons or …whatever.) Tables dressed in white cloth with candles and a small arrangement of flowers, the chandeliers looked antique and almost an art form themselves.

Their table was more centered, Emmie reached for her chair and slowly pulled it out before sitting down, reaching behind her, she pulled hair over her shoulder to expose her neck to the cool air, and she sighed as she looked around for a server to help with her order for some sort of drink.

In the moodiness of the fire light, Khan had secretly admired the smooth skin of Emmie' arm, the entire time they were there, Khan had surprisingly noticed the way she caught the attention of others. He watched in mild amusement when Emmie briefly conversed with a Star Fleet Lieutenant, the young man was instantly smitten and desperately tried to impress her with his record before Khan decided it was best to move on.

The night had been a success so far, no one had any speculations about him nor did they question him about his identity. And no one had any idea what was going to happen this night, not even his companion. Whom he watched with internal interest as she made conversation with an older woman who shared the same table; admittedly, she was proven to be more of a distraction than he had planned.

She was leaning slightly on the table; he could see the gentle curve of her back and the tight roundness of her rump. Her hands were placed delicately on the surface; she spoke in a calm, low tone. Khan usually had no use for someone whose skill's lied with the entertainment of others, but the more he watched her, the more the he realized that her actions and presence was unintentional. It was her innocence to what she was doing that made it all the worse for him, though he was a man of greatness, strength and a powerful warrior…he was still a man at heart. And the urge to suddenly caress her skin was becoming overwhelming.

Emmie felt a sudden shiver go up her spine; she felt something staring at her back and she turned to meet her gaze with Khan. He seemed disinterested but his eyes suddenly seemed white hot with something she couldn't exactly place. The stare however, seemed to have knocked the wind out of her. Firelight flickered in his jade green eyes, making them seem hypnotic in his stare before he broke it when someone caught his attention. Emmie exhaled, not realizing that she was holding her breath.

_That…was…something. _

"Emmie?"

Looking up, she saw a woman in a mermaid style blue gown; it was strapless and showed off the sun kissed shoulders of a stunning platinum blond woman. No recognition showed on Emmie's face.

"Um…can I help you?" she asked nervously,

The lady gasped "What, you don't remember me?" she sounded hurt, "My name is Jewel Hilton!"

Emmie gasped, "Oh, Jewel, hey!" she tried to sound excited "You look great; it's been a while since you left Vegas."

Jewel scoffed "Oh, I know. I am so happy I left that place, I am so happy living here in San Fran with my hubbie."

"Oh, you got married?"

Jewel bounced excitedly "Just recently!"She squealed as she showed of the giant rock on her finger, the diamond twinkled in the light, almost dazzling Emmie.

"Oh, that's a gorgeous piece!" Emmie exclaimed, giving her a tight smile.

"Emmie, you must definitely meet my husband, he is such a sweetie!" Jewel gushed, Emmie swallowed a small lump in her throat as she looked over her shoulder at Khan, he looked neutral to the situation.

"um…sure Jewel, that sounds nice."

Jewel grinned "Oh yes, but first, introduce me to your man, no offense darlin' but he looks yummier than a piece of my momma's pie!"

A hot blush flooded her entire body and quickly looked over her shoulder again at Khan, "Oh no, he is just a friend."

"Tell me your name surga'!" Jewel smiled at Khan, he stared at her indifferently before he replied "John Harrison."

"Oooh, such a plain name for such a hunk," Jewel teased, Emmie continued to flush with embarrassment.

"Um, let me meet you a little later Jewel, I would be…delighted to meet your husband." Emmie said quickly.

"Alright, meet us at the open bar in fifteen, you hear?"

Emmie nodded before Jewel shimmied away in her tight dress, without a word or glance at Khan, she stood up and headed for the nearest exit to seek the bathroom and maybe some fresh air.

The bathroom featured some small art pieces, she was glad that it was empty. She stood at one of the sinks, dabbing her cheeks with a damp cloth. The coolness of the water felt good against her beet red cheeks.

"Oh Jewel…always outspoken as usual," Emmie said softly to herself, shaking her head with a bitter smile.

Looking up to the mirror to fix her make-up, she gasped as her heart clenched painfully in surprise when she saw Khan standing behind her, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh god!" she gasped "Not again!"

"We need to leave."

"But…we haven't started dinner yet?" Emmie questioned

Before Emmie realized, she felt Khan very close to her, staring down at her with a dark cloud in his eyes.

"Do you wish to live?"

Emmie blinked, confused and scared "wait…what do you mean?" she hissed.

"Follow me." He snarled as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. Emmie tried to remove her wrist from his iron grip but she failed.

Khan had led her out of the back, not bothering to go back and get their coats. The cold air nipped angrily at her skin.

"What's the hurry," Emmie asked as they continued to walk, Khan suddenly moved her in front of them as they quickly walked across the street.

"I advise not to look" his voice gently whispered next to her ear, "Things may get… a little loud."

"What?" Emmie asked, but her questions were answered when the SFMOMA went up in a spectacular blast.

Horrified, she watched at the towering flames desperately reached for the sky, her throat clenched to keep her from screaming.

"Khan…what have you done!" she screamed.

Khan suddenly looked angry "I had nothing to do with this; I did not have any time to warn everyone!"

"All those people" Emmie nearly screamed.

"A regretful loss my sweet…but at least I got you out of harm's way." His gentleness entered his face. Emmie couldn't stop her heart from racing, whatever the source of her adrenaline was, she couldn't stop trembling.

"I…I thank you." Emmie mumbled softly.

Khan nodded "let us leave, we have no business here." He suddenly shed his tux jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"We may have to walk for a bit." He said quickly

"Oh…" she wrapped the jacket tighter around her shoulders, picking up a strong scent of sandalwood, a very…masculine scent.

* * *

_**[Next Morning] **_

"_The bombing of the SFMOMA is such a tragedy, many of our influential leaders were attending the annual ball, who ever planted the bomb had send a message of violence and intentions wanting to start a war with many of the fragile alliances we have." _

Emmie sat on the couch, watching the news of the bombing she had witnessed last night. On the table was a box of tissues snacks and a cup of hot coffee.

"Good lord…" Emmie grumbled to herself as she nibbled on a cracker, changing the channel to a soap opera, she watched the screen absent mindedly.

She had tried solving the clues of what happened last night, Khan had something to do with it, and her gut told her so. But she knew of the hidden dangers of asking, she didn't want to know either.

_Ignorance is Bliss I guess… _

It was already touching noon when she heard movement, she wasn't aware that Khan was awake. After getting back, Emmie went straight to her room without any sort of acknowledgement. She had nightmares of fire that night.

Sipping at her coffee to help her feel more awake, Emmie looked over her shoulder at Khan's door. Once again he had become a hermit; she had no idea what went on in his room.

Curiosity suddenly consumed her as she slowly stood up and walked to the bedroom, she stood before the bedroom door for a moment before she slowly opened the door. Emmie felt like she was expecting something else but she walked into a perfectly normal bedroom. The master bedroom was bigger than her room and the bed took up most of the wall, the view from this room was amazing. The hazy fog over the shore with the sun rising over it was picture perfect.

The sheets on the bed were black and the desk faced the wall on the opposite side, three computers were on at once but were on a screen saver. A couple feet away from the desk was a closed door

_I wonder what's behind that door…_

A suddenly _ku-clack _noise startled her as she saw the door open, out came her master in nothing but loose fitting pants and rubbing a towel over his dark hair. Emmie froze at the sight of a naked yet powerful torso with broad shoulders.

Khan looked up and noticed Emmie standing like a deer in the head lights. He blinked before strange smile overcame his mouth, showing off his beautiful teeth.

"Well, well…what are you doing here my naughty little dancer?"

Emmie blushed _don't call me 'little dancer'! _"S-sorry…" she turned to leave the room, but was stopped when Khan grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Oh no my dear…" he murmured softly as he yanked her forcefully to face him, her face collided with his torso first before she slowly looked up at him.

"I…I was just curious, please let me go…" she pleaded softly, suddenly afraid of the strange heat in his eyes.

"Curious about what?" he asked softly, his hand suddenly cupped her face "I am intrigued…"

Emmie felt a hot flash at his sudden touch "I was...just…wondering why you are always cooped up in here?"

He chuckled darkly "of course you were darling…" he smile matched his menacing tone.

"Please…don't hurt me…" she pleaded shakily.

Khan ran his fingers through her dark mass of hair "Oh no little dancer…" he whispered tenderly, leaning down so his lips barely brushed against his her earlobe "Pain isn't what I had in mind…"

Swallowing hard, Emmie closed her eyes to keep her composure, but her heart raced at the many thoughts that raced through her mind.

"What…did you have in mind?" she dared ask.

He chuckled again, suddenly bringing her close to his body "You'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

**Whoa, what's going on?! A cliffhanger? yeah..I seem to be good at those. **

**will there be sexiness or no? **


	3. Danger

**Finally a new chapter! ah *_* I hope you like it...**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Emmie swallowed hard, she could feel the heat rising from her core, and she suddenly felt like she was on fire out of embarrassment and admittedly, arousal. Khan's body was built as if God had taken special care in sculpting the fine tones and hard muscle, from what she saw, the hands that caressed had done nothing but killed but now the fingertips began to travel down her spine till they slightly teased the sensitive skin on the lower back in small, quick circles.

Making dangerous eye contact, Emmie felt his other hand travel up her side before suddenly tracing along the side of her left breast; she stiffened and squirmed at the tickling sensation, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Oh…ticklish are we?" he cooed as his fingers traveled up her neck till they were tracing her parted lips, she was shaking from the constant sensations she felt, good lord when did she ever feel like this?

"Why…why are you doing this?" she composed herself to ask.

Khan suddenly turned Emmie around, her back pressed hard to his chest and his lips brushed up against her ear. His hands remained at her hips for only a moment before they continued their slow exploration of her body.

"Why not" he asked huskily in her ear, she closed her eyes and held her breath to keep her from moaning.

_A small fling wouldn't hurt right? I mean…he is incredibly sexy and the last time you had sex was like, um, over a year ago. _Her conscious screamed at her, she knew in her gut that it was best to run away.

"Well…" Emmie gasped as his fingers suddenly traced over the curve of her ass, "we…don't exactly know each other"

Khan chuckled softly. She could hear his amusement, "well then, shall we get to know each other?"

Emmie's throat went dry at his words, thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to figure out just what Khan was doing, what was his purpose? Though she wanted to run but her body was perfectly content with his touch. Her nipples were starting to grow hard already.

_God why am I so conflicted!_

His hands ran up her stomach, suddenly stopping just below her breast. She came out of her thoughts in time to watch his hands, they were paused for him to stare at the peaking nipples that showed themselves through the shirt, he smirked in triumph before he suddenly began to gently rub them with his palms, Emmie held back a whimper and squirmed but he held her there firmly.

"I believe this answers my question" he growled "so, what is your poison?"

_Oh my lanta…_"Um, surprise me?"

Khan chuckled darkly "that is a dangerous response my little dancer, but I shall grant your wish"

Gentle hands began to run down her sides and traced the subtle swell of her hips. His left hand moved up and gently pushed his fingers under the fabric of her shirt, stroking softly.

His other hands gently took her own and guided them to where her palm made contact with his lips. Tingles went up her arm and neck, she watched with a heated blush on her face. If he was planning to seduce her, he was doing a damn good job at it.

"Don't expect this to be a short fling darling…I have only barely began." His words ran like dark chocolate into her ears, closing her eyes as mixed feelings of arousal and wariness flooded through her. If she ran, it would anger him but she didn't want to give her body up for selfish use.

Terror mixed with arousal made her knees weak, her heart hammered in her chest and it almost made it hard to breathe. She never admitted to anyone that she had only had sex with one man in her entire life.

"Khan…wait…" she breathed but he hushed her with a long lick along her neck. Emmis shivered in conflicted delight.

"Wait…NO!" Emmie suddenly screamed as she ripped herself away from his arms, at full speed she ran for the door and escaped. The other slamming door indicated she gone to her room.

Khan stood in his room was a bewildered look on his face before it was replaced with a small smirk. He had not suspected her to run away from him and was genuinely surprised. Crossing his arms, he looked down at the tented pants before he sighed to himself in frustration.

_I can't say that I am not disappointed by this…_

Clenching his jaw, he turned on his heel to go back into the bathroom to relieve the considerable ache.

* * *

Emmie sat curled in her soft chair by her window, her chin resting on her knees as she watched the vehicles fly by. Her mind was still coming down from the high she had felt from earlier that morning. But like always she had run away from it, she had grown terrified of what may have happened.

_You're a coward Emily Taylor… _

Sighing to herself, she finally got up from her chair to take a shower. The hot water washed away the fog of thoughts from her mind and she felt better. She busied herself in washing her face and doing her hair in a pony tail before she dressed herself in warmer clothing. Finally emerging from her room, she walked into the living room where Khan was standing there, watching the television.

Choosing not to speak, Emily quietly ventured into the kitchen and pulled out a plate of some leftovers, glancing over her shoulder at him every once in a while. She could tell that he was focused on the screen.

Un-wrapping the plastic that covered her food, Emily set in the timer for the machine to warm up her food. Her heart suddenly began to pound in her chest as she turned around, Khan was standing there. Soundlessly, she stared back, wide eyed.

"Grab your things; we are going for a drive."

_Oh…I am so fucked. _

Emmie stopped the heating machine and quietly went to grab her stuff, draping her coat over her forearm she slipped into some ankle boots.

Quietly following Khan from the apartment, they made their way down to the lobby in uncomfortable silence. Emmie always kept her eyes forward as they walked side by side, she wrapped herself in a shawl as they walked through the lobby before they reached outside. The cold braved her cheeks as the car was pulled up in front of them.

Khan opened the door for her; warily she got into the car, trying not to show how tightly she clutched her purse. Getting into the driver's seat, Emmie swallowed as she gathered her courage.

"Where are we going?"

Giving a small smile which somewhat disturbed Emmie, he replied "To dinner," before he drove off into the streets.

They came to a restaurant that was placed near the boardwalk. The salt hung heavy in the air with the cool breeze, she preferred this air than the dry heat of desert. She now didn't have to drive to the local public swimming pool to see a body of water.

The restaurant was called "The Trident" and looked nice, the lighting was romantic and she noticed many couple were snuggled close or were leaning over the tables to murmur to each other. She loved seafood and inhaled the cooking smells of it.

"Hi, just you two?" the hostess asked as they approached.

"Um, yes please." Emmie replied.

The hostess was a tall blonde; she gave an appreciative glance at Khan before she placed than a table by the window that looked out onto the harbor. Placing drink menus before them, she gave a flirtatious grin to Khan before she said "Your server will be with you in a moment."

Emmie nodded, shedding her coat and placing it on her chair, she placed her elbows on the table and stared at Khan, whom was gazing out into the open sea.

"I'm not." He replied, side glancing her "but I made a promise to treat you to dinner."

_Oh…so this is what it's all about? _"Well, I just thought you were going to have me walk the plank or something."

Khan turned his head to look at her "now, why would I do that?"

"Ooh, the Rosé looks tasty," spoke her interest about the selections in the wine menu.

"Emily,"

"Hmm?"

Khan's features looked soft, almost gentle as he stared at her in a rather find gaze. Her throat tightened and she wished that the hostess had brought water.

"Why would you think I would make you walk the "plank"?" gently, he took the wine menu from her hands.

Emmie pushed some hair behind her ears as she looked out the window for solace, "because of…what happened earlier."

A soft chuckle and him taking her hand, he stroked her fingers softly with his thumb "are you frightened of me Emily?"

_Yes. _"No…I just don't trust you."

He made a thoughtful noise as he brought her hands to his lips, kissing her finger tips lightly as he locked eyes with her. They hypnotic green gaze almost rendered her into a puddle of goo.

"You trust me well enough" he murmured softly, setting her hands down, still holding onto her fingers.

Their waitress arrived with her pad open, she was older than the norm of waitresses at this restaurant, and she smiled knowingly as she looked to Emmie then to Khan.

"Hello my name is Josephine, shall I get for you to drink tonight?" she asked sweetly

"The Rosé sounds wonderful this evening," Khan spoke before Emmie could open her mouth.

Josephine nodded and casted a wink to Emmie, "ladies choice tonight I presume?"

"Indeed." Emmie replied quietly giving her a small smile, glancing at Khan.

"Well then, I shall be right back with your drinks," she smiled "do you want the bottle?"

"Oh yes," Emmie replied "please."

Josephine smiled and left to complete the order, Emmie felt her hand turn over as Khan traced his finger tips stroked her palms before looking up at her.

"So…shall we finish getting to know each other?" he mused "I didn't get the chance to do that earlier."

"Oh…" Emmie exhaled heavily "well, there isn't much to tell. I worked as a waitress and a dancer for almost three years, I was born somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Nevada. Never ventured out that place much," she clenched her jaw angrily "pretty much living in a household where my mother was a drunk and my sister was doing some sort of drug…you don't get to do much to really get to know yourself when you're constantly taking care of other people. "

Khan suddenly looked sympathetic which unnerved Emmie; she looked out the window with a sob caught in her chest. It ached painfully.

"No family to help you" he spoke in a gentle, almost caring tone.

Emmie remained silent, but she gave Khan a side glance, "Look…whatever you are doing, I don't care." She then turned her head to face him, suddenly looking angry "but don't get me involved in something crazy…I am done with crazy."

"I can't guarantee anything Emily" Khan replied, pulling her hand closer "but I can…assure that you'll be involved in less crazy."

Josephine returned in time with the Rosé, gracefully pouring the pale pink drink into the glass before placing it in front of them, leaving the bottle.

"Have you guys settled on a meal for tonight?" she asked, whipping out her pad and pen again.

Emmie looked at the menu "I'll have the tonight's baked salmon please,"

"Make it two." Khan chided in.

"Mmkay, will get that in for you…" she gave each a smile "be back in a jiffy!"

Emmie grinned slightly, the tension of the earlier conversation suddenly gone. Running her hand through her hair, she looked out onto the open sea to see the moon casting her silver glow onto the water.

"You have done something good for me…" Emmie looked to Khan "and I thank you."

Remaining quiet, Khan took a sip of his drink and set it down, "You're welcome."

Emmie slowly pulled her fingers from his gentle grasp, curling her hands into a fist as she picked up her glass, saluted to him and took a sip. The drink was light, cool, crisp and slightly sweet.

"Mmm…good" she commented quietly to herself.

Khan simply watched, he could tell that she was uncomfortable by her rigid posture and shifting of the eyes. He tried not to bring up of what had happened that morning, knowing she was uncomfortable talking about it. But it has been such a long time since he had had intercourse with someone, and it wasn't helping that his mind was still fixated on how perfect her breasts felt in his hands. Though she wore a long sleeve shirt, he could still see the perfect swell of her breasts and was becoming uncomfortable. He had no reason for being here, he had work to do but he had made a promise to her, he may as well get it over with.

"I apologize if I had scared you earlier Emily…" he finally spoke, watching the look of surprise overcome her lovely face. He saw that Adams apple move in her slender neck, a habit he realized she did when she was nervous.

"Oh no…I should be the one apologizing, leading you on like that." She traced the rim of her glass slowly; something caught her attention as two men dressed in black approached the table, their eyes hiding behind glasses.

"John Harrison…" one spoke in a deep voice, Emmie suddenly felt alarmed as she looked to Khan, he looked pissed.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" he asked icily.

"This." He suddenly shot Khan in the chest, causing the entire restaurant to erupt into a chaos of terror. Emmie was grabbing her phone to call 911 when the other man grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, fighting against the guy by attacking his face with her hands in an improvised manner. The man threw her to the ground, her back hitting the floor and she cried out in pain for only a moment.

A battle cry was heard as she watched Khan take on two men, blood bleeding from his wound as he fought with similar savagery as a caged animal. He slammed his fast hard into the first mans jaw, staggering him as he took on the second man who grabbed Emmie. Khan flipped him and slammed him down on to his back before delivering the final blow by a punch to the throat. The first man stood and Khan got him back kicking one of his knees, the man fell again in a holler of pain before Khan grabbed him by the head. The man's face began to turn red then purple, Emmie watched as a disturbed look came over Khan's face.

"Khan, stop it!" Emmie shrieked, Khan looked over his shoulder for only a moment before he sucker punched the man, knocking him out.

Staggering, Khan slowly knelt before her, cupping Emmie's face with a bloodied and bruised hand. He looked wild but the longer he stared, the more calm he became.

"Are you hurt?" he asked

"N-no…Khan, you need to go to a hospital immediately!" Emmie gasped, but he helped her up, wrapping his arm around her, holding her close almost in a protective manner as they left the restaurant through the front door. Shoving people aside with his other hand as they reached the car,

"You need to drive," he ordered, Emmie helped him into the car quickly before she got into the driver's seat, turning the car on, she asked her phone for the location of the nearest hospital.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Emmie asked as she drove through traffic as fast as she could.

"The enemy…no doubt they were waiting to catch me out of the building" he breathed heavily "go back to the apartment."

"Hell no, you need help, you have a fucking hole in your chest and you expect me to just go home?" Emmie snapped,

"Yes." Khan snarled angrily, his jade eyes staring at her in warning.

Emmie changed course as she headed back for the apartment complex, grumbling to herself about men and their stubborn ass tendencies. The trip back was a night mare with all the traffic and helping him get through the lobby. He pulled it off not seemingly injured, the black shirt covered up the fact that he was bleeding everywhere.

Finally reaching the apartment, Emmie helped Khan into his bedroom. She ordered him to lay down on his bed.

"I am tending your wound out wither you like it or not" she pulled his shirt off, bracing herself to look at the wound. She was shocked to see that the body was healing the hole at…unnatural speed, before her eyes she watched the whole completely close up.

"What…the fuck." She gaped; Khan chuckled as he looked down at his chest briefly,

"I have good recovery time." He replied tonelessly

"That was unnatural," Emmie pointed to where the hole in his chest should have been.

"I am just glad you were not hurt" he said softly, reaching up and placing a hand on her cheek, she saw that the knuckles were no longer bruised, just covered in blood.

"Well…thank you." Emmie blushed; her body was coming down from the adrenalin high and was beginning to shake.

Standing up, Khan kept his hand there on her face before leaning down and gently brushed his lips against her cheek, "rest…I'll be fine."

"Oh…okay." She backed away, turned as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Looking at her hands, she noticed that there was blood on them.

_Okay… what the hell just happened? Is it really not safe to be with him in public? _

Slowly, she entered her room and walked into the bathroom, scrubbing the blood from her hands until they were spotless.

_I need to find some way of getting away from him…he's not safe. _

She remembered the look on his face when she watched him hold onto the man's head, the look sent cold chills down her spine and she squirmed to get rid of it.

* * *

Khan placed his fingers over the place where he was shot; the hot water from the shower instantly washed away the blood all over his front. Anger clouded like a red mist in his mind as he thought about the men whom attacked him and Emmie in public. He would not have cared if it was just him… but when Emmie was attacked, he had lost self composure of the situation.

Wide, starlit eyes…calmed him down in mere moments, Relief that she was unharmed but more importantly…he listened when she screamed at him to stop.

_I listened when I was ready to kill him…what kind of power did she have over me just then? _

He suddenly slammed his fist against the tile wall of the shower room; a feral snarl escaped his lips.

_If my enemies have attacked me in open ground…then it means war. _

Removing his hand from the wall and stopped the water flow, he didn't care that he had left a dent in the wall.

* * *

**Read and review... what's going to happen next? **


	4. Secrets

**OMG, I have not updated in forever...I still hope you guys like it!** **I will try and post the new chapter soon I swear!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sitting in the wee hours of the morning, Emmie couldn't get a wink of sleep that night. The experience she had at the restaurant was traumatizing enough to keep her awake. Every moving shadow and noise scared her so much that she couldn't handle the thought of what her dreams would have in store for her. Instead she passed the time staring at the city scenery in her plush chair by the window in her room; she didn't want to disturb Khan by moving to the living room. She rested her head back and closed her eyes; her eyes were gazing at the time.

**4:30 am.**

A sudden bang scared her and she nearly leapt out of her chair, the room seemed brighter and she looked at the time.

**10:30 am.**

_I guess I fell asleep…what the hell was that noise? _

Getting up from her chair she curiously walked over to the door and gently opened it, she peeked through the crack to see no one.

"Captain…what do we do now?" a female voice asked smoothly.

There was no reply for a moment before Emmie heard Khan say "for right now we gather information and supplies, we have other things to do before we release the rest of our crew."

"Are we alone?" a different, gruffer male voice asked, Emmie suddenly held her breath as she stepped back from the door, trembling.

"Yes." Was Khan's quick reply, Emmie slowly exhaled,

"I don't believe you," the same female voice snapped, "I smell a woman's perfume!"

Movement startled Emmie, causing her to cover her mouth to muffle her scream, the silence was unnerving. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared at the door, she didn't want to be discovered.

A shadow appeared through the cracks of the door, gently it swung open to reveal Khan staring at her. He looked severely pissed off but his gaze softened when he met her eyes.

"Come…" he commanded softly.

Emmie took a step back, "why?"

Khan's face darkened, "they are my family and won't hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I will not allow it." He replied, almost snarling "I am their leader and they will not disobey me."

Emmie suddenly felt more terrified than comforted, but she took a step closer until she was standing next to Khan. His already warrior-like figure seemed more threatening and stronger today, green irises seemed almost black because of how green they were.

Not seeing his hand, she felt it suddenly caress her messy bed hair as her entire body was suddenly pressed up against his side. Paralyzed with shock and confusion, she could hear him inhale the scent of her hair.

"I am glad you are well" his voice suddenly gentle. As if her heart was already pounding, it was now doing it overtime. He quickly pulled away, she realized how cold the air suddenly seemed but she put on her brave face and followed him, not caring to try and hide her blush.

In the great living room stood five, extremely incredible looking people. All were staring at her in silence with intense, steeled over eyes. Emmie blinked her gaze to each person and avoided to make intimate contact, all except for one.

Fiery hair and porcelain skin with sky blue eyes stared back at her, nostrils flared in aggravation as she never broke her gaze, Emmie almost wanted to ask what her problem was but something told her to hold her tongue if she wanted to keep it.

"Lucy,"

The redhead broke her gaze and looked to Khan; Emmie could see that he was giving her a look of warning as he stood next to her. Apparently this girl lived up to her red haired stereotype?

"Who is she?" the man she heard speak before gestured to her with his chin, he was tall like Khan but more built. He had curls of pale hair and hard brown eyes, not as…attractive as Khan but she knew that someone could appreciate him if he didn't look so fucking scary.

"This is Emily." Khan replied harshly "I expect you to treat her well."

All but Lucy bowed their heads slightly in agreement. Emmie raised her eyebrows and nodded back, she took this opportunity to turn towards the kitchen to brew some coffee for her and the guests. They all had the same vibe that Khan put off, and that scared her.

_Who the fuck are these people? _

"Let me help." Emmie was startled by the appearance of the other woman, she appeared to be of Middle Eastern heritage with long dark hair in a pony tail, her gold and olive green eyes seemed friendly enough as she approached Emmie's side.

"The name is Kaiya." She flashed a grin that seemed out of place.

"Oh, nice to meet you" Emily replied in her usual polite wariness.

In silence, Emmie with the help of Kaiya set up coffee. The tension in the air was so thick that Emmie could probably cut it up, fry it and serve it for dinner. When the coffee was finished brewing, Emmie took a step away and sipped her own coffee, letting others come up and get their own drink. The feeling that she was the smallest prey among predators rose up in her throat and she swallowed nervously, she was doing her best to hide her emotions in her coffee.

Peeking through her lashes, she could see Khan talking in hushed whispers to the rest, she decided that she didn't want to get into whatever they were discussing and frankly…she had a feeling that they didn't want her to know.

"You must really mean something to our captain."

Looking up to see Lucy pouring herself a cup of coffee, she let her icy gaze set upon Emmie for only a moment before she looked away with a strange smile on her face. "Though, that may not be a good thing."

A sense of dread shivered through her body knowing immediately that this girl was bad news, she kept her mouth shut and merely glared at her, what could she say? Anything could set her off.

Lucy smiled before sipping at her coffee, making a face she poured it back down the sink before she went back to join Khan's side. Emmie looked down at the creamy colored liquid before she glanced to the side in thought, what the hell did she mean by that statement?

* * *

Emmie had retreated back to her room when the others including Khan went to his, the entire had had remained silent and she was pondering her way out of this place. Could she just get up and leave without warning? It was unpredictable but it also felt right to just do that. Everything that has happened since she had met Khan has gone downhill.

Quietly, she grabbed her largest bag and began to pack her essentials. She could go to the nearest shelter and camp there for a bit till she got a place to stay and a job, she wouldn't breathe a words to anyone about this experience, heck, she may even change her own name. The quicker she abandoned Khan and his gang the better.

Packing her most comfortable clothes, Emmie slipped into her warm sweater and looked outside. The fog was beginning to roll in.

Shouldering her back pack, she quietly stepped over to the door and opened it. Deeming it safe to be sneaky, Emmie tip toed her way through the hallway to the living room. She froze.

Khan was staring at her intently, his hands buried in his giant trench coat. He glanced to the backpack on her shoulder before back to her face. He suddenly looked quizzical.

"I trust you are leaving?"

Emmie nodded, holding her head high. "Yeah… I'm sorry but I can't stay here."

"Why?" his brows furrowed angrily.

She swallowed, trying to put clever words together quickly in her head. "Well… I don't feel safe, here." She inhaled "and…I have no fucking idea as to why you are keeping me here."

Khan's face turned soft, his green eyes now gentle as he stepped closer as he looked down at her, and he seemed to be searching for something. Emmie felt captivated by his gaze and a small inkling of guilt began to creep up on her.

"I will not stop you from leaving Emily…however; I have grown quite accustomed to your quiet company." Khan took a slow step forward, pulling his hands from his pockets and placed them on her shoulders.

"Okay…but that doesn't solve the problem that I don't feel comfortable or even safe here." Emmie hissed, looking around nervously.

Khan sighed, "I understand but like I said before, I need you to trust me." He suddenly seemed stiff "I'll do what I can to make sure you feel safe, I know that what I have done in the past wasn't exactly good but I am merely a human being walking through this universe constantly looking over my shoulder."

"Well then Confucius." Emmie sighed heavily "what do you propose?"

"Stay close to me," he smiled tenderly, "I will keep you safe."

The way he smiled stunned Emmie, a blush heated her cheeks and she had look away to compose herself.

"If…if you say so." She ran her fingers through her black mass of inky hair shyly; she looked around the living room.

"So… where are the others?" she asked curiously,

Khan suddenly looked serious, "They are under my orders. That is all you need to know."

Emmie nodded, not wanting to question him any further, she began to mentally ponder as to why she was letting herself stay. Something about him suddenly seemed…safe to be around and to her it made her feel more comfortable but at the same time it made her nervous.

"Can I ask something" she began, letting her back pack drop to the floor.

Khan nodded, his eyes fixed upon her face. Emmie inhaled slowly before she opened her mouth; "why go through all this trouble to keep me?" she began "how valuable am I that you need to keep me around?"

A pondering look came over his face; a slow exhale of air escaped his lips as he made eye contact with her again.

"Valuable enough." He replied "I am not one to just keep people alive at random."

Emmie swallowed, "oh…I guess I should feel grateful?" She questioned almost sarcastically.

"Someone else will," a smirk came over his face "but I highly doubt that is the case for you."

_I probably should feel a little grateful…since he went from tempting to blow my brains out to my guardian._

Emmie pulled her mass of black hair into a neat pony tail, "depending on what I should feel grateful for."

Khan quickly reached out and pulled Emmie to the floor almost violently, she cried angrily and turned around on her back; wetness splattered her face as she witnessed a gaping hole in Khan's shoulder, slowly starting to regenerate. Looking past him to see a group of people in all black, their faces covered by black masks and goggles.

"Take cover!" Khan roared to her, Emmie watched as he charged a high speed before common sense took over and she began to hide behind the counter of the kitchen.

Listening to it was almost horrific; Screams of pain, gun shots and sickening breaking of body parts. This was going far worse then what happened at the restaurant yesterday. She was so scared that her eyes began to water; she inhaled to hold back the tears.

As soon as it happened, it ended. In frozen silence, Emmie listened for anything before she deemed it worthy to sit up from her hiding place from behind the kitchen island. She suddenly wished she didn't.

Covering her mouth to hold back a scream and the urge to throw up, Emmie stared at what she would consider a blood bath. Bodies lay all over the place, some parts not in the correct positions, others detached and across the room. The white walls and the floor was now stained red with blood, and the pungent smell of iron made Emmie feel woozy and she balanced herself on the counter. Violently cringing when she noticed movement, she closed her only a moment before she opened them and gazed upon the dark form of Khan, his body either coated or splattered with blood.

There was an insane, dangerous look in his eyes as he looked at her and kept the stare. The way his brows were furrowed and the lips curled upwards strangely made him demonic looking. He looked down at his hands which were covered and still dripping from the red bodily fluid.

"You…" Emmie began to speak before Khan suddenly charged at her, she screamed in terror as he tackled her to the floor of the hard floor, she hit the back of her head, suddenly throbbing and spinning in pain.

_**KABOOM!**_

An inferno began to devour the place like a starving predator as Emmie began to panic at the sight of the uncontrollable element. Smoke filled her senses, causing her eyes to sting horribly, she suddenly saw small balls of golden light swirling around them quickly before suddenly everything vanished for a moment before Khan and Emmie were now in a cool environment. Khan still on top of her,

"Get off of me!" Emmie shouted, shoving his hard body away, but he only went as far as propping his elbows to stare down at her. His eyes were now calm and green as a clear lake.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, his gaze looking over her entire front.

Thrown off by the concern, Emmie nodded slowly while trying to think of what he was looking for.

"I am a little mentally scarred but I am fine somewhat…" she replied, trying to keep her cool.

Khan slowly got up off of her, letting Emmie get up and scramble away. She looked at her surroundings to find themselves just outside of the San Francisco area. The fog had cleared away to reveal the city, in the very distance she could see the tiny plume of smoke where she almost assumed could have been her fiery grave.

"Are we safe?" she asked.

"For now," Khan replied, "we need to keep moving, we don't want them finding us."

Emmie gasped when he turned, his entire back was exposed, red and black from the flames that caused the burns. He must been in extreme pain,

"Khan, your back!" Emmie gasped.

He turned his head to look at her, "I will be fine, you know that." Quickly he removed the burned clothing, leaving him shirtless. Emmie tried not to admit herself that she was pleasantly surprised.

"Follow me." He ordered tonelessly.

Emmie nodded, staying at least a foot behind him as they walked away from the city. Since the forestation act, the bay area was covered in thick vegetation. The overcast from the fog gave them secure coverage but Emmie was jumpy at every sound she had heard. Thinking about everything that had happened, Emmie was now getting a little tired of secret.

"I want to know what happened," she began "I am teetering very heavily on my decision to leave." She swatted a tree branch out of her way.

Khan didn't look at her, "then do so."

"So you're not going to tell me why this morning began in a blood bath and ended in an inferno?"

Met with silence for a moment, Emmie threw her hands into the air as every emotion suddenly flooded into her system, "fine, you're not going to explain to me why you have decided to put my life in an unknown danger then I will leave!"

When Khan continued to ignore her, she growled angrily and stopped dead in her heels as she watched him continue to walk. Her mouth slightly agape in awe as she watched him, the audacity of him!

To her surprise, he stopped and turned to look at her. He seemed conflicted and annoyed with her behavior.

"It's a war that I wish you were not a part of. But, what had happened this morning had accidently brought you into the middle of it."

Emmie recoiled in surprise, "a war? What?"

"There are many things that your naïve world has been brainwashed into believing. Not all I should be explaining to you at this time." Khan's dark browns furrowed grimly.

"You mean you are fighting a secret war?" Emmie began, then she pointed a finger to her chest "and you brought me into it?"

"Yes." He replied in grave truth.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Emmie asked her teeth bare angrily.

Khan frowned, "I am in need of allies Emily, I have made mistakes and I happen to want to fix them. I keep you close because you are the one I trust out of everyone."

All these surprises caused Emily to sit down on a log, she winced at the stiffness and made a small mental note that she needed to stretch when she got time. "Why me?"

"Because you don't know me," Khan replied, his strode closer until Emmie had to look up at his face and his broad chest.

"Do I want to know you?" Emmie asked, pulling her bangs back.

Khan stood silent for a long time, almost making Emmie nervous before he finally made eye contact with her, a thoughtful look crossed his eyes which were not the vibrant color of tree leaves.

"No…you don't." he suddenly sounded sad; his voice caused something in Emmie's chest to lurch.

"Oh…okay then."

Khan turned and began to walk; Emmie watched his burnt backside which looked more like a painful sunburn than a 3rd degree burn. Slowly she made herself get up and follow him out of the grove.

They walked for what seemed like hours to Emmie, she was actually beginning to calm down and ponder everything that had happened. She didn't know where Khan was going and she didn't want to ask either. Those images were still fresh in her mind and it gave her chills of all sorts of emotions and none of them were good.

_Probably going to have nightmares tonight…I am loosing precious sleep because of him. _

Lost in her thoughts, Emmie looked around at the nature that surrounded her. It had been so long since she had been in a place with so much trees, coming from a place where all could be seen was dry dirt and flashing lights. It was a nice relief to see some green and wetness.

She'd live in a place like this, quiet and peaceful with color all around. Cool yet it seemed perfect temperature to her, she would love the rain and she imagined herself in a cozy one person cottage with a small garden. On cold days she would sit in her little book nook and read quietly to herself with a cup of something warm yet refreshing. All she ever wanted in her life was some peace and quiet.

Not realizing Khan had stopped, she nearly tripped over a root before she managed to stop next to him.

"Wait here." He sadly quickly before he dashed into the woods, leaving her behind in confusion.

A sudden noise that resembled someone getting punched in the gut caught her attention as she peered around here. Where the hell was he?

"Emily!"

Following the sound of his voice, Emmie ran for a few second before she came to a clearing where Khan stood next a car, three kids passed out with the heavy scent of something that wasn't actually cigarettes.

"Get in."

Rolling her eyes, she walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. He got in and turned on the car before quickly pulling away.

"How'd you know there were here?" she asked.

"Did you not smell the air?" he asked as he followed along a rough driving path.

"No but I don't seem to have a super nose like you do." Emmie snipped "as I recall, I can still only smell house fire smoke."

Chuckling dryly, Khan glanced at her with a small smirk before he turned his attention to the road.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
